


I need a cigarette

by artofplay



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female-Centric, Fling - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gen, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Female Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I needed to get out of my head so I could sleep. This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. PS: This is part of a dream I had so its not meant to be serious or true. I do not own Mr Renner nor do I wish to. Namaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a cigarette

It's a Thursday evening and I have made it to LAX for my weekend of fun in the sun with no children and no responsibilities. The flight was excruciatingly long and I was seated by the talker that every flight has. I step outside the terminal and seek out a quiet corner to have a cigarette. I dig in my bag and find my pack and a lighter I had snuck in. Lighting a cigarette I take a long slow drag letting the smoke fill my lungs. My god what a taste. I let out a sigh and lean against the wall closing my eyes for a moment. As my mind drifts with another drag I hear footsteps coming toward me. I slowly open one eye and notice a rather nice looking male form approaching me. I close my eye again savoring the nicotine high.  
"Hey, excuse me, mind if I join you?" He asks in a low voice. I gesture a thumbs up and continue to relax.  
"Tough flight?" He questions, looking for a conversation. I blow smoke out my nose like an impatient dragon as I look directly at him. Good lord those eyes. "The...the flight was god awful an' the gentleman next to me was a chatty one, bless his heart." I state my tone softening at his grin. I don't know what prompted me to add any other details, I had chosen this spot to be alone. "I am here for the weekend, a personal vacation if you will." I add.  
"Really, have you ever been to LA before, it's a great town, lots to see and do." He informs me with excitement.  
'I've never been, never been to California for that matter. I wanted to come out here to see what all the fuss was about and see some sights. Honestly, I'm by myself and have no clue where anything is 'round here." I confess. And that was stupid, telling a stranger I'm here alone while standing away from the crowd. I mean what if he was a stalker or rapist or god knows what.  
He nods his head crushing out his cigarette. "Well.....I could show you around...I mean if that's ok. I'm from here, I just got in to town myself. Are you hungry?" He offered. I said sure and followed him to a town car that was waiting for him specifically. I raised an eyebrow in the direction of the car but got in and scooted to the far side of the backseat eyeing him as he climbed in. He asked the driver to take us to his favorite restaurant before making small talk. We chatted about my home in Texas and my boys, what I do for a living and for fun. He is actually quite easy to talk to and has a fantastic sense of humor. And I guess he must have caught me starring at his beautiful lips when he spoke because he stopped in mid sentence and cocked his head sideways looking at me.  
"What?" I giggle, turning red in the cheeks.  
"The whole time I have been talking, you have been starring. Do I have something in my teeth?" He pries. I feel my skin on my neck and chest get hot and my breath hitches a little.  
"Um no actually I.....I was watching your lips, the way they move when you speak is....sexy." I admit a bit embarrassed. A devilish grin comes across his face and a twinkle flashes in his eye.  
"Well if you think they are sexy when I talk, you should see when I do other things with them.... " He says smugly giving me a wink. Oh god did that just happen? My breathing heaves in my chest and I feel flush.  
"So..um.. what do you suggest I do after dinner?" I ask quickly trying to change the subject.  
"What would you like to do? I'm up for anything." He inquires. Oh hell, my mind races with what I really want to do after dinner and for the rest of the weekend for that matter. I want to see what those glorious lips can do followed by those fingers and hips and..... Fuck it. What do I have to loose, I'm on vacation for Christ sake. I clear my throat and force my voice to the surface and out of my mouth.  
"Well, if I were to be brutally honest....I would like to spend the weekend in a whiskey soaked, sex fest with you, Mr Renner. I wish to be fucked into the mattress until neither of us can walk come Monday." I said matter-of-factly. His face went serious as his smile left. His eyes grew dark and he opened his mouth slightly when he spoke.  
"Driver, my hotel, now." He commanded.


End file.
